


Closer

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Spa, Mark and Fernando reflect on the trust they share with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks go to orelseanending@livejournal for all her help with this and for generally being awesome to me.
> 
> Originally written for the prompt:  
>  _So according to Mark, you have to "have a lot of trust in the other guy" when pulling off a move like the SUPER CRAZY AWESOME BALLSY move at Eau Rouge._
> 
>  
> 
> _Trust, eh?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Mark/Fernando, super kinky sex._

When Fernando came out of the shower, he wasn’t surprised to find Mark sitting in his hotel room. Mark was at the desk with Fernando’s laptop in front of him, not acknowledging Fernando as he walked into the room, one towel wrapped around his waist and another held in his hand.

Fernando sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the towel over his wet hair. A few droplets ran down the back of his neck and made him shiver. As he lowered the towel, he saw Mark was turned in his seat to look at him, eyes sliding shamelessly over the expanse of skin on display. A smile tugged at Fernando’s lips but he resisted it, watching Mark’s face with interest and waiting for the first inevitable move.

When Mark stood, the rustle of his jeans was the only sound in the room and Fernando found himself holding his breath to preserve the silence. It was only two steps until Mark was standing above him and Fernando had to crane his neck to look up at his face. Mark was always taller than him, but from this angle he looked like a towering giant, imposing and just a little bit threatening. It made Fernando curl his toes into the carpet.

Mark reached down and took the towel from Fernando’s hands, draping it delicately around Fernando’s shoulders. Holding onto the ends of the towel, he crossed his hands over, pulling it taut around Fernando’s neck. It wasn’t too tight, there was still room to breathe, but there was an implication there: One little tug and there’d be nothing Fernando could do to stop him.

They stared into each other’s eyes, the moment stretching on, and Fernando could feel himself getting hard, his cock stirring under the damp towel that covered him only precariously. He didn’t move, didn’t shift a muscle, and neither did Mark, frozen in time, the intimacy of it almost unbearable.

Finally, Mark’s lips curved up into a smile and he dropped the ends of the towel, letting them fall limply onto Fernando’s chest. Fernando’s eyes fell away from Mark’s, scanning his too close body. He leaned forward, burying his face in Mark’s stomach and breathing him in. His fingers pushed the material of his T-shirt upwards, out of the way, letting his lips at the warm flesh beneath.

Mark caught hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, discarding it carelessly on the floor. Fernando explored Mark’s abs with lips and tongue, kissing, licking, caressing. Mark’s hands landed on his shoulders, heavy, solid weights, and Fernando moved his mouth along, teasing Mark’s ticklish side with his tongue before biting down on the flesh just above his hipbone.

He listened with satisfaction as Mark’s breath caught in his throat, as his fingers gripped onto Fernando’s shoulders. He never pushed Fernando away though, never asked him to stop, and Fernando knew that he wouldn’t. It worked both ways; total trust and commitment.

Fernando released Mark’s flesh, licking soothingly over the little indentations he’d left. He could tell Mark was impatient by the slight twitch of his fingertips. He could smell it on him too, the sweat, the arousal, the testosterone. He tipped his head back, looking up that gorgeous body, to meet Mark’s eyes once more, dark and slightly glazed over.

“You stopped me from getting a podium today,” he said.

Mark smiled. “Nah I didn’t.”

“You should say thank you,” Fernando told him.

“Should I?” Mark asked innocently. “For what, mate?”

“You would not have been able to do that move with anyone else,” Fernando insisted.

“Maybe not,” Mark conceded. His eyes softened, leaving Fernando’s for a moment before focusing on him again. He pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly. “Wouldn’t push it that hard against anyone else.”

Fernando allowed a self-satisfied smile. “I know,” he stated, before dropping his voice down to a near whisper. “Close your eyes.”

Mark obeyed easily, Fernando watching as his lids slid closed. His chest rose and fell steadily, a hypnotising rhythm, and Fernando gazed up at it, wondering how long Mark would stand there blind before needing reassurance, just a little peek. He didn’t have the patience to find out tonight though. He had a feeling it would be a very long time.

He leaned forward once again, stopping just short of letting his lips connect with Mark’s stomach. Instead, he breathed, following Mark’s own rhythm and letting his hot breath fall against Mark’s skin. Looking up through his eyelashes he saw Mark biting down on his lip, silencing a moan that Fernando badly wanted to hear.

Holding himself steady, literally a breath away from Mark, he reached upwards to Mark’s hands, slipping his thumbs in between Mark’s palms and his own shoulders. Mark let his hands be lifted, readjusting his weight on his feet as Fernando moved his hands up and away, smiling at the way Mark resembled a puppet. _His_ puppet.

He placed Mark’s hands down by his side, letting his own thumbs slip away, and he leant back slightly, waiting for Mark to squirm. He had no cues now, no touch, no tell-tale breath. He knew that Fernando couldn’t really go anywhere, he was pinned between Mark and the bed, but he also didn’t know what Fernando was doing, what was coming next. Creeping, crawling, slithery anticipation.

Fernando reached out with a single fingertip, touching Mark’s stomach so lightly that he knew it had to tickle. He drew random patterns, watching the muscles shifting in response, and he felt as though he were playing his finger through water and watching the ripples.

Mark fidgeted on his feet slightly, clearly trying to stay still. It gave Fernando a great deal of satisfaction to see him start to waver. He looked up to Mark’s face, finger still playing almost absent-mindedly over his abdomen, and saw his creased brow, his flushed cheeks, his parted lips slightly wet like maybe he’d just licked them. Fernando imagined that pink tongue darting out and he couldn’t help himself, bending forward and licking a wet stripe up Mark’s abs.

Mark groaned in response, a deep sound that seemed to come right from the heart of him, and it tugged at Fernando, making him unbelievably impatient. He placed a hand on each of Mark’s hips, using them to lever him up from the bed. There wasn’t really a space for him to move into, their bodies pressed tightly together, and Mark swayed slightly before leaning into Fernando, trusting him to hold him up. As Fernando nuzzled at his neck, feeling Mark’s pulse racing beneath his lips, he slid his hand up Mark’s side, over his chest and around to the nape of his neck, fingers finding soft hair to bury themselves in. He pushed himself up closer, taller, claiming Mark’s mouth with his own.

It was like he’d flipped a switch and Mark was suddenly everywhere. His arms wrapped around Fernando, encircling him, and he felt a rush of heat, of sudden, abrupt connection, so much more real and suffocating than the teasing and flirting they’d been doing so far. The kiss was messy, desperate, all teeth and tongues as their fingers dug into one another’s flesh, and Fernando couldn’t get any air in, but it didn’t worry him. There was no real danger. It was strange how he trusted this more than he trusted his own lungs.

He felt the world tilt, but then he realised it was himself, he was falling, pushed back onto the bed by Mark. He pulled out of the kiss, breathless, winded, then rolled the two of them over so that he was lying messily atop Mark, panting against his neck. Mark’s hands slid over his body, tracing his spine down to the towel that now lay low on his hips. As his fingertips began to edge under the fabric, Fernando reached behind himself, pushing Mark’s hands off and away.

“You are not being good,” he stated.

“Only asked me to close my eyes,” Mark pointed out. “Eyes are closed.”

Fernando lifted his head to look at Mark. He was smirking, eyes still shut tight. Fernando shifted on top of him, placing his palms against Mark’s armpits and stroking upwards, pushing Mark’s arms above his head in the process. He crossed the wrists over, pinning them down with one hand as he used his other hand to trace the underside of Mark’s arm. Mark pushed his hips upwards, making a tiny noise, and Fernando leaned down, lining his mouth up with Mark’s ear.

“You should not do _anything_ that I have not asked for,” he whispered huskily, fingers trailing over Mark’s jaw now. “Understand?”

“Yeah,” Mark breathed. “Yeah. Alright.”

Fernando sucked Mark’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth, feeling Mark’s hips shifting once again beneath him. He considered pointing out that he hadn’t _asked_ Mark to wriggle shamelessly beneath him, but the truth was that Fernando was enjoying his obvious eagerness, his lack of self-control.

“Are you thinking of employing a blindfold at some point, mate?” Mark asked.

Fernando bit down on his ear. “No talking.”

“Getting to be a strain keeping my eyes closed is all I’m saying,” Mark continued.

Fernando gave a huff. He took hold of a nipple, squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. “Why should I be making it easy for you?” he demanded. Mark bit down on his lip and grunted, trying to arch away. Fernando held his wrists tighter. “Be good. Then maybe you can open them.”

Mark nodded, relenting, and Fernando released his nipple with a final little twist. He watched Mark’s face, the way he was laid out beneath him, and he smiled to himself. He loved the feeling of power in moments like this, all the possibilities running through his head. Mark was strong, bigger than him, and some of the things he could do to Fernando made him literally weak at the knees. But then Mark surrendered, gave it up like this, and if he was honest, that made Fernando a little weak at the knees as well.

He released Mark, shuffling backwards and finding the floor with uncertain feet. “Move up the bed,” he told Mark.

Mark felt his way blindly backwards until he was settled against the pillows, laid out like a gift in the middle of Fernando’s bed. Fernando moved forward, pulling Mark’s trainers from his feet and then his socks. He tickled at the sole of one of his feet, smiling as Mark flinched away, such a helpless little reaction.

“Take off your jeans,” he instructed. “But you should keep your underwear on. For now.”

While Mark worked his jeans open, Fernando pulled the towel from around his own neck, tossing it aside, and then slid the other towel from around his waist, leaving him naked and still slightly damp. His hair was stuck to the back of his neck and his forehead and he pushed the wet strands away from his face as Mark kicked his jeans down his legs.

“Hold onto the headboard,” Fernando told him, his own hand sliding down to his cock and giving himself a few strokes as he watched Mark stretch himself out, putting himself completely at Fernando’s mercy. It sent a thrill through Fernando, a spike of almost unbearable arousal, and he could feel himself getting harder against his palm. He curled his fingers tighter without realising it and then forced himself to let go, moving over to the bed.

Mark’s body seemed to strain towards him as he felt the bed dip under Fernando’s weight. Fernando slung one leg over him, settling himself astride Mark’s hips and rocking his arse slightly against Mark’s crotch. He could feel the heat of him, feel how hard he was, through the thin material of his underwear. He pressed down harder with his own hips, grinding, and Mark’s body reacted, pushing upwards to meet him, his knuckles white where he was gripping to the headboard.

Fernando placed his hands flat on Mark’s stomach and slid them upwards, leaning over him. He licked Mark’s jaw, stubble catching at his tongue. He’d been clean shaven for his birthday yesterday, but not today. As Mark tilted his face towards him, seeking him out, Fernando trailed his mouth downwards, kissing his neck instead. He pushed down with his hips again.

“Do you think that you would like to fuck me?” he asked.

There it was, that beautiful catch of breath. Fernando could imagine the surge of arousal that went with it.

“Yes,” Mark rasped.

“Yes, please,” Fernando corrected.

“Yes, please.”

Fernando grinned against his flesh, letting Mark feel it. “I thought that you might.”

He straightened himself up, shifting his body until he was straddling Mark’s chest. He looked down at Mark’s face, taking his own cock in his hand again and stroking it slowly, firmly, letting the filthy images run through his head. He bent over, releasing his cock and rubbing it against Mark’s cheek, that same stubble causing intense sparks of pleasure, so close to too much.

“Suck it first,” he instructed, playing the head of his cock over Mark’s lips.

Mark opened easily, greedily, head tilting back and tongue peeping out in anticipation. Fernando watched as his cock slipped inside, Mark’s lips moving to close around it, and he fought with the urge to just shove himself all the way in, choke Mark, make him take it like he knew he would. He wanted to enjoy the moment, wanted to watch himself edge slowly inside, disappearing between shining, eager lips.

His lungs were heavy and it seemed like such an effort just to breathe. Mark’s tongue flickered against the underside of his cock, a flutter of sensation that was unfocused, almost unintended. Fernando gazed down at his face, the closed eyes, the flushed cheeks, the urgent puffs of air through his nostrils, and he knew that he was deep enough. He could push this further, Mark would let him, but he didn’t need to; neither of them needed that after today. Rough could wait. Drawn out, sensuous, slow, that was what Fernando was in the mood for. He had more than one way to break Mark down.

Fernando practically dragged himself back out and then pushed in again, moving his hips in a slow and steady rhythm. He ran his hand through Mark’s hair, sighing something close to a moan as he tugged on the strands, playful, teasing, a hint of things that may or may not come. His hands travelled upwards as his hips continued to work, leaning further over Mark to trace the length of his arms and find his hands wrapped tightly around the bed frame. His right hand held Mark’s left wrist firmly while his left caressed the knuckles of Mark’s right hand, encouraging him to release.

Mark allowed himself to be guided, Fernando bringing the hand up to his lips and licking over the tips of Mark’s fingers before sucking two of them into his mouth. He was still thrusting his hips shallowly into Mark’s face as he played his tongue wetly over Mark’s fingers, coating them in saliva. Mark moaned and shifted restlessly beneath him, his hips rising upwards against nothing, no stimulation to be found except for the ghost of a touch from his underwear rubbing against his hard cock. Fernando smiled; it was exactly why he’d made Mark keep them on.

He pulled Mark’s fingers from his mouth and tugged Mark’s hand behind him, over the curve of his arse, offering permission. Mark’s fingertips were clumsy as they found his opening, pushing wetly against it before dipping just inside. Fernando groaned deeply, encouraging, pushing back against Mark until he slid in again, deeper this time.

They fell into a rhythm, Fernando’s cock, Mark’s fingers, even Fernando’s breaths that seemed to be pushed from his body each time Mark pressed inside him again. It was as if there wasn’t enough space in Fernando for anything but Mark, not even air. He felt so indescribably connected to Mark, the dual sensations going right through him, meeting in the middle, and Fernando closed his eyes for a moment and let it all spin around him.

He arched his body backwards precariously and reached out for Mark’s dick, pressing down and squeezing through his underwear. Mark’s body jolted with the sudden sensation, moaning as his teeth scraped gracelessly against Fernando’s cock. He stilled, his body tense, and Fernando could tell he thought he was in trouble. It was tempting to let him squirm for a while, but he was too far gone for that now.

“Keep going,” he encouraged, his hand still massaging Mark’s cock.

Mark moaned, shifted, and then his body came alive again, his efforts seemingly redoubled in an attempt to make up for his mistake, or maybe just make Fernando forget about it. Fernando knelt above him, stretched out in every direction, the wrangler of the scene. He felt powerful and humble at once by what he had beneath him.

When he went to pull Mark’s fingers out of him, sliding his dick from between Mark’s lips, Mark whined, and Fernando could tell just from the noise he made exactly where his head was: He was needy, fragile, reckless. He was completely shut down to anything that wasn’t Fernando, and that was exactly where Fernando had wanted him to be.

He pushed himself up and off the bed to a chirp of protest from Mark. “Take off your underwear,” Fernando told him. “Then hold onto the bed again.”

While Mark’s shaky hands shed that final layer, Fernando turned on the small reading lamp by the bed and shut off the main light, fetching the lube from beside the bed. As he perched himself by Mark’s side, he slicked up his hand, giving Mark no warning before he wrapped his cool, wet fingers around his dick. He let out a breath of laughter at the way Mark jumped before he melted completely, chewing on his lip as Fernando’s hand slid up and down. Fernando touched him no more than was necessary before straddling his hips again and sinking down without a word.

He was barely even aware of Mark’s reaction as he felt himself filled, stretched out in a way that damp fingers would never achieve. The heat made his skin prickle as though it were burning as the intensity of the sensation so deep inside him made him lose his breath, lose his mind. He sat there, Mark’s heartbeat running through him, and the intimacy of it was inescapable. Fernando didn’t see how you could ever do something like this with someone you didn’t trust with your life.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, his voice almost lost in what felt like the vastness of the room.

Mark blinked, squinting his bleary eyes, and it took a moment before he really _saw_ Fernando. Their eyes met and they stared at one another in a way that tugged at Fernando’s insides.

“Fuck,” Mark breathed, everything about him screaming how overwhelmed he was.

“Yes,” Fernando agreed, smiling slightly.

Mark made a noise in response as if he’d given up on trying to express himself. Fernando could sympathise. There were no words for this.

“Do not come,” Fernando instructed.

Mark’s eyes grew rounder, imploring him, and it made Fernando waver, but he shook his head.

“This is for me,” he said, nodding down towards their crotches. “You will get a turn later. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Mark said, and then he pulled his lip back between his teeth, eyes scanning up and down Fernando’s body. It gave Fernando a glow to be looked at like that, appraised, admired. He placed both of his hands flat on Mark’s chest and began to move.

The friction seemed to drag its way right up his spine as his body became accustomed to the sensation of Mark inside him. His breath came in heaves as he lifted himself and sunk down again, over and over, his actions steadily becoming faster. He could feel his focus slipping away as that primal urge began to take over and he couldn’t think about anything but his own need. He wasn’t concerned with teasing Mark anymore, with pushing him to the edge. This really was all about him now and somehow that fact made him more vulnerable than ever. He was so dependent on this compliant man beneath him, and as his eyes scanned over Mark’s body, Mark felt more like a gift to him than ever.

Mark had his head tilted back, like it was all too much, but his eyes landed constantly on Fernando, scanning over his body, gazing at his face, staring with hunger at his dick that pointed up towards his bellybutton. Mark’s hands were held so tightly to the bed that his grip looked painful, his arms shaking slightly as he fought with himself over what he wanted. He wanted to touch. He wanted to come, but he wouldn’t. Fernando was sure of that. He was going to be a good boy. His willpower could stand far more than this.

Fernando sat back slightly, sliding one hand from Mark’s body and wrapping it around his own cock. He moaned deeply at the feel of it, so hot in his fingers, so close that it throbbed in his grip. He met Mark’s eyes as he moved faster, his thrusts harsh and desperate now, his hand and hips finding a frantic rhythm. Mark couldn’t quite decide where to look, his gaze flicking down to Fernando jerking himself off, up to his face, before he settled back into the eye-contact. Fernando could see everything written in those eyes, the lust and the arousal and the determination and the begging that he could no longer put into words. Fernando answered them anyway, in whispers, in Spanish, before he pulled himself over the edge.

His orgasm rolled over him, making his muscles clench as if he were trying to disappear inside himself. He hunched over Mark’s body, feeling it pulse and spasm through every inch of him as he tried to keep moving, draw out every last second of pleasure his body had to give. When he finally stilled with a shiver, hair sticking to his forehead, sweat rolling down his back, pooling behind his knees, it seemed to take a superhuman effort to lift his head again, meeting Mark’s eyes. He smiled, a grin that was probably goofy and embarrassing, and looked down at Mark’s stomach, now splattered with his come.

Fernando reached down with two fingers, drawing a swirly little pattern through the sticky liquid before bringing his fingers up to Mark’s lips, offering them to him. Mark opened for them, just like he had Fernando’s cock. He sucked and licked them clean, tiny noises punctuating what he was doing. He shifted his hips and Fernando became inescapably aware of how hard Mark still was inside. He slid his fingers from Mark’s mouth, collecting more come and offering them out again. As Mark licked his fingers, Fernando lifted himself up, letting Mark’s cock slide out of him.

Mark gave a stricken little whine around Fernando’s fingers, his hips lifting upwards, seeking Fernando out. Fernando pulled his fingers away and rolled off Mark, sprawling out on the bed beside him. He was aware of Mark staring at him as he looked up at the ceiling, Mark’s body still stretched out for Fernando’s benefit, even though he’d finished with him. It gave him a little thrill to know he was still so in control.

“‘Nando,” Mark said, his voice cracking on the word.

Fernando let his head fall to the side, meeting Mark’s eyes. He smiled at him and then nodded, motioning for Mark to come to him. Mark let go of the bed frame and rolled onto him with such enthusiasm that it left Fernando feeling a little winded. Mark rubbed himself against Fernando’s hip, touching him everywhere before he managed to slow himself down and look Fernando in the eyes, a seeking expression on his face.

“You can do anything you want,” Fernando told him, happy to hand himself over now.

Mark kissed him briefly on the lips and then pushed Fernando’s legs apart, not hesitating before he thrust himself back inside. Mark exhaled a high sob and Fernando found himself moaning at the feel of being filled again so soon when his body was feeling molten and sated. As Mark rocked his hips, a redundant spark of arousal twanged around Fernando’s body, and if they did this for long enough he was sure he could get hard again. He could tell already that they weren’t going to be doing it for very long at all though.

Mark buried his face in Fernando’s neck, gasping against his flesh in between a litany of filthy words, and Fernando lifted his legs, wrapped them around Mark’s back, and he thrust against him, driving Mark deeper. He knew how to read all the tiny signs of Mark’s body; he’d learnt to read them when he was learning to exploit them, and he knew exactly how close Mark was from the noises he made to the way he moved to the way his dull fingernails gripped Fernando’s biceps just hard enough to sting. Mark grunted with each harsh thrust, his body unravelling in Fernando’s arms, and as Fernando pushed his heels into the base of Mark’s spine, he felt Mark coming inside him.

Mark’s whole body seemed to stutter with his orgasm as he rode it out, as though he’d lost all control and could do nothing but react. He moved mindlessly above Fernando until he was entirely spent and then he seemed to deflate, his whole body going limp and melting into Fernando. He was panting against Fernando’s neck, making his skin feel damp again, and Fernando let his own legs fall back down to the bed and played his fingers through Mark’s hair at the nape of his neck, stroking gently until Mark finally moved.

Mark shifted himself to the side, one leg still tangled with Fernando’s as he pressed himself contentedly against Fernando’s side. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Thank you.”

Fernando smiled. “I always let you come eventually.”

Mark shook his head. “For the race. Thank you.”

Fernando met his eyes. “You are always safe when it is me.”

“I know,” Mark said simply, letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
